


.tal vez la muerte es mejor que esta vida miserable

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: Alguien tiene que morir | Someone Has to Die (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Horror Girls of October, Sibling Bonding, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Você dá seu primeiro tiro do dia e sente como se todos os seus problemas tivessem desaparecido e você estivesse os encarando ao mesmo tempo.*Levemente Cayetana & Alonso[GATILHO; VIOLÊNCIA ANIMAL - LEGALIZADA]
Relationships: Cayetana Aldama & Alonso Aldama
Collections: Horror Girls of October





	.tal vez la muerte es mejor que esta vida miserable

**Author's Note:**

> POV em segunda pessoa direcionado a Cayetana.

Você dá seu primeiro tiro do dia e sente como se todos os seus problemas tivessem desaparecido e você estivesse os encarando ao mesmo tempo.

Você ignora as palavras estúpidas vindas da boca de seu irmão, como sempre, e continua atirando até que todos os pombos colocados na jaula caiam mortos sob o chão. E enquanto você atira neles, imagina a cara de seu pai e de todos os homens que te impedem de poder fazer o que quiser.

Você toma a bebida da mão de Alonso e a traz junto aos seus lábios apesar dos protestos do mesmo. E você assiste ele atirar nos mesmos pombos idiotas ao mesmo tempo que volta a ser quem você deve ser. A filha perfeita e a futura esposa perfeita.

Você ri ao pensar que não é e nem nunca será nada disso, apenas finge ser. E você quase deixa lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos por se lembrar de que terá que fingir para todo o sempre.

Alonso diz algo estúpido novamente te tirando de seus pensamentos e apesar da raiva que você sente pela estupidez de seu irmão, você o agradece mentalmente por tentar te fazer se esquecer da vida miserável que tanto você quanto ele estão fadados a viver até que dêem seus últimos suspiros.


End file.
